


Let's Get Married

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not kidding, it's so sweet it'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “She opens her eyes, and they’re sparkling the same way they did that first night he kissed her. He thinks about the vastness of their spiraling pinwheel galaxy, billions of stars, billions of people, and he thinks about how lucky he is to have found this one person who shines like the North Star.”





	Let's Get Married

When Purgatory gets too dark, and it’s almost always too dark, he thinks of the starlight in her eyes the night they first kissed. 

They’d been in Utah, or maybe it was Colorado. It was one of those states where the sky seems endless and huge, like if you took one wrong step you’d fall off the edge of the earth and fall forever. 

He doesn’t remember why they were there. He doesn’t remember why they stopped on the side of the highway in the middle of the night. He remembers Sammy snoring in the backseat. He remembers lying on Baby, leaning against the residual warmth of the hood, and tilting his head back to look up at the stars. He remembers how brilliant they were that night, crystal clear, sharp and startling, the Milky Way visible as a shimmering swath of glitter across the blue-black velvet of the too-big sky. 

She laughed at something he’d said, eyes sparkling, and he kissed her before he could think about it enough to stop himself. He couldn’t breathe for days, after. His heart had expanded like a newborn galaxy in that moment and suddenly it was too big for his ribcage. 

So giving up is not an option. Dying in Purgatory is not an option. He needs to get back to her. 

When he finally does it, finally breaks through into fresh air and freedom, he’s paralyzed for a moment. He looks up at the stars and he tries to remember how to breathe. And then it passes, and he’s  _ running _ . 

He only talked about her once, the entire time he was there. It was a quiet moment. Nothing was trying to eat them, at least not that very minute, and Benny asked if he had someone waiting. Dean just stuttered. He managed something about her strength and then he choked on the words, because words could never do her justice, at least not the way he’s able to string them together. 

Benny nodded. “You found your North Star.” 

“My what?” 

“Your North Star. The one who’ll always bring you home.” He was smiling, a little wistful. 

Dean was closer to tears than he would’ve liked, but something rustled in the bushes and he had to run for his life again. 

But Benny understands when Dean gets him home and then immediately says goodbye. 

“When you find that, you don’t fuck around any more,” Benny drawls, with this knowing twinkle in his eyes. “Give her a hug for me.” 

Dean can’t bear the idea of hearing her voice without being able to touch her, so he calls Garth instead, and Garth gives him the address of a safe house, and he breaks every traffic law known to man trying to get there. 

He can’t think straight, when he tries to imagine seeing her. It’s just this electric current of  _ want _ and  _ need _ , and with every mile that passes, it’s growing, until his skin is fizzing and his knuckles are white against the steering wheel and his brain is dizzyingly crowded with  _ what if _ s.

But none of the horrific  _ what if _ s come true. She opens the door. She’s got her gun aimed at his head and she starts shaking so badly when she sees him he’s afraid it might actually go off, but they fumble their way through the usual rituals and then finally,  _ finally _ , he’s holding her again.

She’s sobbing. She’s laughing through the tears, but her cheeks are damp with them and her kisses taste like salt. Neither of them can say anything coherent. She’s still trembling, and his pulse is pounding in his ears, and he can finally breathe again, big gasping breaths that make his head spin. 

Dean can’t get her close enough. He has to memorize her all over again; the way she kisses him, the delicate curve of her neck, the muscles of her shoulders, the little moans she makes when he touches her. Her breath hitches just the way he remembered it. Her hands twist and pull in his hair, her muscles tense and twitch, her voice goes hoarse and ragged...everything is just how he remembered, and he’s so in love with her that the hard mattress of the safehouse might as well be heaven. 

He wakes up when the dawn light shows pink through the dirty window. He still can’t believe it’s real, that he made it home, that  _ she’s _ real and lying here next to him. 

She opens her eyes, and they’re sparkling the same way they did that first night he kissed her. He thinks about the vastness of their spiraling pinwheel galaxy, billions of stars, billions of people, and he thinks about how lucky he is to have found this one person who shines like the North Star.

Benny was right. He’s not gonna fuck around any more.

“Let’s get married,” he says in her ear, and when she just stares at him with those wide sparkling eyes, he says it again. “Let’s get married.” 

“Okay,” she says, with a smile like a supernova. “When?” 


End file.
